Cloud Nine
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: I don't wanna touch the sky, I just wanna feel this high, and you refuse to lift me. Scott Guber/Other story.
1. Cloud Nine

Cloud Nine

A Boston Public Fan Fiction

Rated: PG-13

Scott Guber/Other story

Author's Note: Okay I am betting that the only person who is reading this is my friend, so hi to him, but I'm posting it here anyway just incase anyone decides to get back into Boston Public fan fiction. Enjoy!

Dr. Amber McKay knocked on the door to the vice principal's office very lightly. He looked like he was up to his neck in paperwork and she felt bad disturbing him. Scott looked up and saw her. She was absolutely gorgeous. When they told him that the school was hiring a psychiatrist to be at the school three days a week he had never pictured a woman as lovely as the one standing before him. Her dark brown hair was up in a tight bun. She was wearing a pantsuit that was all black with a lavender turtleneck under the blazer. On her feet she had black four-inch heels and she looked mostly like she had stepped out of a magazine. Her eyes were big and beautiful, a shade of green he had never seen before. They were perfectly outlined by her mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were covered expertly with a dark shade of pink lipstick. She smiled at him nervously and took a few steps in the door. She nervously readjusted the strap of the black bag that hung around her shoulder.

"Hi I'm Dr. McKay, but you can call me Amber. I don't actually know where to go so I came in here." She said, her voice was soft but sultry. Scott felt breathless for a moment but then started searching through his paperwork for the information he had on her. When he found it, he read it over quickly and then looked up at her.

"Ah yes. I'll show you to your office, if you want to call it that anyway." He said and then stood up and walked over to her with his hand out. She took it and shook it firmly, he guessed she was used to shaking hands because even that was perfect. "Scott Guber."

"Nice to meet you Scott." She said and he almost melted when she said his name. He could picture absolutely wonderful acts of passion with her, but then again they had just met thirty seconds ago. He felt his face start to go red with embarrassment of his fantasies but he then cleared his throat, and his mind, and he was good to go again. "So I guess I'll be seeing students here? This is quite a change from my previous job you know."

"They mentioned that you were working at an institution before now." Guber said to her and she nodded slightly and then smiled. He stepped past her and motioned for her to follow him out of the office and down the hall to where her place would be. He noticed that her right wrist had a black brace Velcroed around it he assumed that it probably had to do with carpal tunnel.

"I guess they forgot to mention I was in the prison ward." She said casually and then nodded at a male student passing her. His eyes seemed to never leave her perfect chest. Scott glared at the student and he rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the floor as he walked.

"Well I'm sure this will be different then a prison, slightly." Guber replied and then laughed nervously. Amber laughed too. This concept of being a school psychiatrist was completely alien to her. She had worked in a prison for so long that working in the normal world seemed like a huge challenge. Back in her ward she could order drugs to be pushed for anyone who got out of control, here she would have to take a more practical approach. They turned a corner and walked into a hallway where they were faced with a door that said "Guidance Counselor" in white letters on the frosted glass. Guber opened it for her and she stepped inside.

The office was a small one, smaller then the one she had when she was head of the psychiatric medicine in the prison ward. In fact she could probably fit four of these offices in her old office. There was an old desk with a black leather chair behind it. There was a silver file cabinet in the corner and two wooden chairs across from the desk. Behind that was a plant that looked like it was dead, and the walls were completely bare and covered with an off white eggshell color paint. She figured that she could bring some paintings from home to liven up the place, she hoped that would be okay.

"Wow it's—"

"Small, I know sorry we couldn't do better." He said to her. She walked over to the desk and set her bag down on it and then sat down in the chair behind it.

"I was going to say 'cozy' but small describes it too." She said with a hint of laughter behind her voice, "I know I'm only supposed to be here three days a week but would you mind if I brought in some pictures to decorate?" Scott looked at her, he seemed to be lost deep in thought and hadn't heard a word of what Amber just said. She recognize the look on his face, a lot of the male prisoners got that look after years of her being the only female they were exposed to. She was quite alright with the fact that men wanted to fantasize about her but it was still a little weird for her to get stared at. She didn't think that she was anything to drool over but apparently guys did and she mostly took it as a compliment.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I asked if I could hang some pictures in here." She repeated and tried not to laugh, she knew that it would just cause more embarrassment to the situation. Scott was exactly her type though, an older male with a position of power, she always found that so attractive in men, although there was no way she was going to hit on him within the first five minutes of them meeting.

"Sure it's your office, do whatever you wish." He said to her and she smiled at him, "I'll leave you to get settled. Your first student should be coming in an hour or so." She nodded slightly.

"Thank you Scott, I'll be sure to approach you if I have any problems." She replied. He looked at her in that dreamy way again before snapping back to reality and nodding. Without another word he stepped out of the office, closing the door behind him. Amber sighed with relief when he was gone and immediately went into the bag she was carrying. She pulled out a little black case and unzipped it. Inside were two empty syringes and her drug of choice, demoral. She knew that she shouldn't be shooting up during school hours, and the dangers of getting caught were even more so then when she had her own office, but the thing was she didn't see any problem with it. Demoral kept her calm and collected, ever since the attack at least.

She pulled out one of the syringes and removed the vial of demoral. She started to load some into the needle slowly. She didn't need much; she wanted to keep her tolerance low so she wouldn't need more and more for it to affect her. She set the syringe down on the desk and then removed the brace from her wrist. Most people thought she wore the brace because of a wrist injury or carpal tunnel but she really wore it to hide the puncture marks the needle made in her wrist. She picked up the syringe, found a good vein, and injected the demoral. It burned as it went in but that feeling was quickly replaced with a floaty warm feeling that consumed her. She sighed happily and then went back to putting the needle and drug in its case. Today wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it would.

At lunch that day Amber found her way to the teacher's lounge and took a seat at the table. She was the first one in there, the last student she saw had to leave early to get to cheerleading practice. There was to be a pep rally after school and so the squad was going through rehearsal. She opened her bag and took out an apple, a plastic fork, a salad in a Tupperware container, and a diet coke. She popped open the soda and took a few big gulps before setting it down on the table. She didn't drink coffee, she got all of her caffeine from soda.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned to see one of the most gorgeous women she had ever laid eyes on. She blond hair and pouty lips, her eyes were ice blue and her chest was perky to say the least. Being attracted to both men and women it took a moment for Amber to find her voice.

"Uh yeah, I'm the new guidance counselor." Amber replied and then stood up and walked over to the woman and held out her hand, "Dr. Amber McKay but feel free to call me Amber." She said and the woman took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Ronnie Cooke." Ronnie said and then smiled, "Aren't you a little over qualified for the position of school counselor?"

"I just go where they tell me." Amber replied and found a stray hand moving to play with her hair before remembering that she had put it up in a bun earlier. She was still pretty buzzed from that earlier dose of demoral and wasn't thinking as clear as she should be. "I think it's a new program where psychiatrists reach out to especially troubled youths 18 or older. I don't work with any of the minors."

"Oh, well you'll meet some interesting students here I'm sure." Ronnie replied and then walked over to the coffee pot. She picked it up and filled the coffee mug that she already holding in her right hand. Amber watched her for a moment before going to sit back down in her chair. She opened the container, which held her salad and picked up her fork and started to eat. Ronnie sure was one tasty piece of ass but she knew better then to hit on her coworkers. Besides, she was almost positive that the woman had no interest in her whatsoever.

She sat mostly in silence through the rest of lunch but she did meet most of the other teachers and managed to introduce herself to all of them. For the most part they all said she was quite overqualified for the position but also seemed to act like she would be gone sooner then later. She finished off all of her food, put stuff back in her bag and snuck back to her office, hoping that no one would come and interrupt her. She had ten minutes before she had to get back to work and she needed a little pick me up. She went into her bag and pulled out the familiar black case.

As she was filling the syringe there was a knock on the door, well less of a knock and more of a tapping. She didn't register it as a knock because she was too fixated on what she was doing. She un-strapped her brace and put it on the desk before finding another vein and sticking the needle in. Slowly the door started to open. She cried out in surprise, injected the rest of the demoral, and then grabbed the black case and everything else and shoved it into an open drawer. She slammed the drawer shut and quickly strapped her brace back on. It was Scott Guber.

"Dr. McKay there's a student I want you to see. Her name is Monica." Scott said and then nearly shoved Monica into the office. Monica turned and glared at him before folding her arms over her chest.

"I told you I don't need a fucking doctor."

"Watch your language around me Miss Edwards." Scott snapped at her, "Show her your arm." Monica looked at Scott and then back to Amber. She shook her head.

"No."

"Do you want to be suspended?" Guber challenged her. Amber felt a chill run through her body, Scott was absolutely turning out to be the way she had been imagining all day. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, she was barely interested in whatever problem this Monica girl was having. Monica glared at him again and then took a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk. After another moment she rolled up the sleeve on her left arm. There were three slashes then the letters "R C" and three more slashes after that. The girl had totally sliced up her arm. "She won't tell me what the R C Stands for but I was hoping you could pull it out of her."

"Thank you Mr. Guber. I'll talk to her." Amber replied in a voice that was dreamier then professional. Guber sort of smiled and his face started to get red, so he quickly shut the door and left. Amber cleared her throat and then turned to look at Monica, who had rolled her sleeve back down to cover the carvings in her arm. "Monica, why did you do this?"

"I was bored, alright?"

"I think it was more then that, Monica. What does R C mean?" Amber asked and then grabbed her bag and pulled out a pen and a notepad. She liked to make notes on all the people who she talked to so she could remember them later. It didn't look very good if one of her patients came back and she had absolutely no idea what their latest problems were. Monica folded her arms over her chest again and started to stare down Amber.

"What the hell are your credentials?" Monica asked her, continuing with the stare down. Amber set the pen down on top of the pad and smiled softly at her.

"Well I majored in psychology at Harvard before going on to Harvard medical school to get my degree as a psychiatrist." Amber replied as a matter of factly.

"If you went to Harvard and all that shit why the hell are you working at a public school?" Monica challenged. Amber didn't really feel like explaining her entire life story to this girl. To someone else maybe, but to a student that she was supposed to be helping, not really.

"I just go where I'm needed. Now tell me about the cuts on your arm." Amber said trying to politely change the subject. Monica took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. Amber was getting the feeling that she might not get very far with this girl on the first session.

"I told you, I was bored." Monica repeated like she was annoyed. "Some stupid bitch saw them and made a big deal out of it. She says—" then she just stopped talking like she didn't want Amber to hear what she had to say. Amber immediately knew that Monica was letting her guard down, something she obviously didn't do to often, and it was a little scary for her.

"You don't have to tell me all of it now if you don't want." Amber said to her, Monica bit at her lower lip and nodded slightly. "How about you tell me about something else, how are you in school? What classes do you like? Things like that."

"Well I'm on the debate team, although I haven't won anything yet. I probably won't since this my last year here. Why am I even talking to you? I'm 18 I don't have to." Monica said and then stood up. Amber knew that this girl needed some sort of help but she wasn't going to force the issue. She had Guber for that. As it was though she thought that the girl would be more likely to come back in the future if she didn't press the issue now. Amber smiled at her softly.

"You're free to go then." Amber said. Monica gave her an odd look and then grabbed her backpack and headed out of the office. Amber sighed softly. Monica was the first person she had seen that day that appeared to have some real issues. From the other students she just got the feeling they were there so they had an excuse not to go to class. That was fine with her, and she did get them talking about other issues but nothing seemed to jump out at her as wrong. Suddenly the door flew open and Monica barged back in, throwing her backpack on the chair she was sitting in before.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" She snapped at Amber. Amber didn't know exactly how to respond to this so she just kept her mouth shut, "I mean you walk in here…your first day…and you expect me to just trust you with my life story? How do I know you aren't just going to go back to Guber and tell him all about it?"

"I can't, it would breach confidentiality. That is if you are 18, and you _are _18 right?" Amber replied, picking up her pen again to take notes. Monica looked at her for a moment, then picked up her backpack and gently set it on the floor.

"The R C stands for Ronnie Cooke." Monica said simply and then crossed her legs. She really was a beautiful young woman, long black hair, piercing green eyes, and a thin but muscular frame. Amber remembered Ronnie from their brief interaction in the teacher's lounge at once. It seemed that Monica held a flame for her.

"Okay, then why did you do it?" Amber asked as she took notes on her note pad. She had a laptop that she brought with her but liked to handwrite notes first before transferring them into an official file. Monica took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"To get her to notice me. I mean I've tried everything. Getting good grades doesn't work, and even getting bad grades doesn't work, I mean she has barely said anything other then "hello" to me in the past year." Monica explained, her voice was shaky and it sounded like it was about to break at any given second. Amber nodded slightly and jotted some more notes down on her pad.

"Self harm is never a good sign Monica. Even if Ms. Cooke did notice the cuts, would you want to alarm her that much?" Amber asked nicely.

"No, yes, I don't know."

"Do you feel safe at home? If I let you walk out of here are you going to hurt yourself more?" Amber asked, trying her hardest not to sound condescending. She knew the girl was in trouble but the last thing she wanted to do was sound like another uncaring adult. Monica rolled up her sleeve and looked at her arm. She ran a hand over the cuts and then looked back over to Amber.

"No, I am not suicidal in any way, just really in love." Monica replied and then rolled her sleeve back down to cover the cuts. Amber smiled at her gently.

"Good. Now tell me about your feelings for Ms. Cooke." Amber replied.


	2. Demoral

Over the remaining minutes of their session Monica explained everything about Ms. Cooke. She said she was in love with the woman because she was so nice and seemed so caring, not to mention that she was absolutely beautiful and that she had fallen in love with the woman at first sight. Monica seemed to have a tad bit of an unhealthy obsession with Ronnie but nothing dangerous or worth pursuing. The bell rang and Monica left the office with a smile on her face and an appointment for the next week. Amber was certainly glad she could help the student, and actually felt like she had accomplished something that day. Before Monica, she was sure that coming to the high school would be pointless but ever since the attack she could barely face her colleagues at the clinic.

After her last student of the day she decided she would stay after school to type up the notes that she had taken, but first she wanted a little demoral fix. She removed her laptop from her black bag and then opened the drawer in the desk where she had shoved everything before Monica had come in. She took off her wrist brace and looked at the puncture wounds on her arm. They were getting quite obvious and if anyone saw her without the brace they would know she was injecting something into her body. She filled one of the needles and stuck it into an exposed vein. Her whole body felt warm and tingly after she had injected the drug and she smiled slightly and let out a sigh. It was time to get to work.

The next thing she knew she was waking up because there was a knocking at her door. Her first instinct was to yell at whoever was bothering her, but then she realized she was still sitting at her desk in the school. The combination of the work she had done that day and the last shot of demoral had knocked her completely out. She looked at her watch, it was 8:30, she muttered some choice words under her breath and looked over at the door. The knocking had stopped and for a moment she thought about just passing out again but then the door started to open.

"Dr. McKay?" It was Scott's voice, she heard him before she saw him. She grabbed her wrist brace and put it on quickly, before the door could open any further. "You're still here? It's rather late." The door opened fully and Scott came into the office. She looked at him with a longing in her eyes and in her heart. She never had trouble getting any man that she wanted, her perfect body saw to that, but this was her first day on the job, could she really seduce her new boss?

"I told you to call me Amber, it's okay really." Amber replied, "I was working on some notes and I guess I fell asleep." She looked over to her laptop and pressed a few buttons, closed out her programs, and then shut it off before closing it completely and sliding it into her bag. "Why are you here so late?"

"Paperwork." He replied simply.

"That doesn't sound like fun. Want to get a drink? I'm buying." Amber offered hoping it didn't sound too much like she was trying to come on to him. She made it seem as though it were a friendly gesture instead of a date. She saw his face get red, he seemed shocked that she would actually want him as a companion, little did he know she wanted much more then that.

"On a Monday night? I would regret it in the morning." Guber replied honestly and Amber laughed. She sort of felt stupid for asking after that comment, she really didn't think she expected him to say yes either, but she felt like she had reached out and he had shot her down. No matter though, she would come back swinging.

"Then don't make any plans for Friday, I'm taking you out." Amber said and stood up, picking up her bag as she did. Guber looked at her like she couldn't be serious, but she was. She could read him pretty well, her background in psychology gave her that ability, but if she could just sit down and talk with him, and pick his brain, she would be able to gain so much more information.

"It's a date then." Guber replied happily. Amber smiled at him, she could tell he was almost embarrassed that she was so forthright with him. It was also clear to her that pretty women like herself didn't talk to him very much. She headed out of the office with him, her bag slung over her shoulder, she was sure that this was the beginning to a beautiful relationship.

Two months later Amber and Scott were much closer, every Friday night they would join each other for a drink at the local pub and shoot the breeze. The problem was, Amber's demoral addiction was getting stronger with each day. She found that she needed more and more to keep her going, and more and more to get her high. It was late on a Friday afternoon when she was feeling the need to shoot up, unfortunately she had some how been called into a teacher's meeting and was unable to escape without being noticed. She was beginning to see how demoral was a problem and how it was effecting her every day life but she couldn't stop, she couldn't go back now, she would be fine if she just got a little bit more, then she would quit and no one would have to know.

It had been hours since her last fix and she was starting to feel nauseous and dizzy. She was getting looks from some of the other teachers, and Scott. What she didn't realize was that she was so pale her skin was almost snow white, and that beads of sweat were appearing on her forehead. To them it seemed like she was coming down with something. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, trying to see clearly. Her vision was starting to blur considerably and it was almost as if she couldn't see the papers that had been laid down in front of her.

"Dr. McKay…did you hear what I just said?" Steven asked her. She looked at him and shook her head slightly, she didn't hear what he had just said because she was trying desperately not to throw up on the table. "The school board has now hired you for a full week instead of just three days, can you handle that?" Amber took a moment to swallow a few times before answering.

"Yes that's fine…I am really…making progress with the stu…oh god…" Her response was cut off in a choke and she raced for the nearest bathroom. Once she got inside she barely made it to the toilet before throwing up. When she was finished she sat down on the floor and pushed back from the toilet, leaning up against the stall slightly for support. She took in a few deep breaths and blinked a few times. She was still very dizzy and didn't know if she could stand up or not. Her head was pounding, she could feel it in her eye sockets.

"Dr. McKay, are you in here?" Ronnie Cooke's voice said from the door. Amber groaned and forced herself to her feet. She flushed the toilet and then walked out of the stall, she looked like absolute hell at that point. When she saw Ronnie she smiled and then headed over to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"I keep telling everyone to call me Amber, is there a problem with that?" Amber asked feeling slightly annoyed. She had been there for two months, why was everyone still addressing her as Dr. McKay? She started to run the water in the sink and cupped her hands under it and brought them to her lips and took some water into her mouth.

"You rushed out of there so fast, are you sick?" Ronnie asked and then walked over to her. Amber swished the water around in her mouth and then spit it out in the sink.

"Yeah, no worries though, I feel much better." Amber answered and then laughed slightly. It was true, after throwing up everything that was in her stomach her head seemed to have cleared considerably and she wasn't nauseous anymore. She knew she could play this off like she had the flu, she was fairly sure no one would go out of their way to check if she actually had a fever or not, "I'm probably just coming down with something, no biggie."

"Do you want me to tell Harper that you are going home?" Ronnie asked and put a hand on her shoulder. Amber turned to look at Ronnie and smiled, the woman truly was beautiful and she wanted more then anything to kiss her right then and there but she didn't because she had just thrown up, that and she was still sure Ronnie had no interest in her other then a friend. Over the past two months they had gone out together, had their share of drunken nights, nothing had happened between them.

"I have to go back in there anyway to get my bag so that won't be necessary. Thanks though." Amber replied. She looked in the mirror, at least a bit of color was returning to her face. Her whole body ached like nothing she had ever felt before. She groaned slightly and didn't even feel like walking back to the conference room. "I'll be fine, really." She pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, it had fallen out of her bun, she had never worn her hair down for work. It was very long and she was afraid she'd look unprofessional if she wore it down.

"Okay, if you say so." Ronnie replied and they both started to walk out of the bathroom together. When they got out in the hall Guber was waiting for them, looking quite concerned over the situation. The pain in her back was getting worse, she could feel the area around her scars throbbing, but she hadn't divulged to anyone the attack that she had suffered just a few months before, she hated talking about it to random people.

"Amber, are you okay?" Guber asked as she stepped out.

"I'll go get your bag for you." Ronnie said and then left the two of them alone. Amber looked down into Guber's eyes and in that moment she wanted to tell him everything, everything about the drugs, everything about her previous job, and everything about the attacks. She decided that she would tell him that night, if she could convince him to come home with her.

"I'm fine Scott. I just really need someone to talk to but I don't want to do it here. Do you think you could meet me at my house later?" Amber asked him. He had been to her house before but never in it. She lived in a very lavish town house in the city. Guber never thought to ask her where the money to pay for it was coming from, but he knew that Amber must have a lot to afford the place she was living in.

"I…um…okay. What time?" He said, stumbling over his words like she was the captain of the cheerleading team and he was just a lowly nerd. She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder gently, to show that she meant no harm.

"Is eight o'clock good for you?" She replied and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ronnie coming towards them with her bag. She was glad Ronnie opted to get it for her, she didn't want to face all the rest of the teachers after running out of the room like that.

"Eight o'clock it is then." Guber said and then nodded slightly. He had a smile on his face ten miles wide. Ronnie stepped up to them and held out Amber's bag. She took it and slung it around her shoulder. She couldn't wait to get to her car so she could shoot up again. Her whole body felt like the tenth layer of hell. She was alternating from being too hot to being too cold. She knew the withdraw symptoms and she was feeling every one of them.

"See you then, and tell Steven that I'm completely okay with working here five days a week." Amber said to Scott. He nodded again and then headed back towards the meeting. Amber smiled slightly and turned to Ronnie, "Thanks Ronnie, I owe you one."

"No problem. Feel better." Ronnie said and then she also headed back to the conference room. Amber wasted no time getting the hell out of there.


	3. Addiction

At eight o'clock there was a knock at her door, eight o'clock on the dot. Amber was sitting in her living room in front of the fireplace sipping a glass of brandy. She looked at the clock on the mantle and a second later it chimed eight times. She sighed, set her glass down on the glass coffee table in front of her, and stood up. She was wearing a long black lace negligee and over it a full-length robe, which she tightened and closed once she was standing. She walked to the door and opened it up, Scott was standing there looking adorable as always.

"What was it you wanted to see me about?" He asked her, barely even making an effort to come inside. He was looking at her in her black silk robe trying his hardest not to become aroused by her. She smelled wonderful she looked wonderful and her hair was down, it was long and silky and reached almost down to her butt, some of it was hanging over her shoulders. She looked absolutely radiant to him, and she was sure he was thinking "what does she really want from me?"

"Come in, can I get you something to drink? I have some very good scotch." Amber offered and then took a step away from the door. Scott took a few tentative steps inside and looked around. It was clear from her art tastes alone she was very wealthy. She turned and started to walk towards the small bar in her living room. She wasn't much of a drinker _before _the attacks, but after it she found that a good glass of brandy to unwind was key.

"Scotch sounds good." He said now just standing in the doorway to the living room. Amber smiled at him and went behind the bar. She took down a crystal glass from one of the shelves behind the bar and grabbed her good bottle of scotch. She had a "bad" bottle of scotch that she would give to people that she didn't really like, but Scott was her friend, and hopefully he would be more. She poured a bit into the glass and then headed back over to him.

"You can sit down, my couch won't bite you." Amber said as she motioned to the beautiful emerald green couch in front of the fireplace. Scott cleared his throat nervously and then took a seat on the couch. She sat next to him and handed him the glass she had poured for him. He took it with a hand that wasn't shaky but wasn't steady. She grabbed her glass of brandy and took a long sip. He looked to the picture above the fireplace. There were incense holders below it on the mantle. It was a picture of Amber with her arms passionately around a beautiful Asian woman.

"Who's that?"

"She was my girlfriend but…" Amber stopped talking and took in a deep, shaky breath, "She was killed." Amber looked down at her hands and took a big gulp of brandy, finishing the glass, before setting it back down on the table. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You're girlfriend?" Scott replied sounding a little more then disappointed. Amber heard the emotion in his voice and was quick to correct it.

"I'm not a lesbian, nor am I straight, I mean I guess you could say I look for love in whatever package it comes in. Amanda was one of them. I worked with her she was a nurse. A great nurse, I mean I had never worked with some one as good as her." Amber said and then sighed and rested completely back against the couch. She put her arm up on the back of it, almost like she was going to put it around Guber. He had become to engrossed with what she was saying to even notice how close she was getting to him.

"She was killed?"

"Yeah I should have died too but I was the lucky one." Amber replied softly. "I'm betting you want to know what happened huh?" Scott swallowed hard and nodded. His eyes shone with compassion, something she hadn't seen in a long time. The therapist that she was supposed to see after the attacks and the death of Amanda was cold and unsympathetic so she went the mandatory six sessions, got her clean bill of health, and returned to the clinic.

"Here goes. I was working one night in the prison ward. We had a new patient who had just been admitted a month before and he would only speak to me, and only respond to me. I was pulling a double shift when he started to go bezerk in his room, screaming and crying and carrying on. I grabbed Amanda and together we entered the room. He came at me with a self made weapon. I never actually saw it and because I was tired I was way to out of it to even defend myself. He stabbed me in the back three times. I fell and he came after Amanda. I couldn't get up, I just couldn't, no matter what I did. He got her in the neck, cut her throat so deep her head almost came off. He didn't get very far before they caught him and found me on the floor holding Amanda's hand in a death grip. The next thing I remember is waking up in a recovery room. I have only one kidney now." By this time Amber had tears streaming down her face, even as fast as she was wiping them away it wasn't fast enough.

"Amber, I am so incredibly sorry. Is there anything I can do? I mean, I just don't know what to say." Guber said after a moment and then took her hand in his. She looked at him and wiped her face with her free hand, she was starting to calm down a bit. She sniffed back a few more tears and then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You might have heard about this incident in the news but our names weren't in the reports. The clinic wanted to keep this incident as quiet as possible." Amber said and then ran her hand through her long, soft hair. "Scott, you are so…" she trailed off and moved in to kiss him when he pulled back. She was surprised at this maneuver since she didn't think she ever had anyone move away from her kiss. She was actually startled by this. He did not let go of her hand though.

"Amber you are in a fragile state of mind, I don't think getting physical will help." Guber said to her and then gave her hand a slight squeeze. She gave him a look as if to say _you can't possibly be serious. _She had never had anyone turn her down, never. They either wanted her for her body or for her money, but she didn't get turned down.

"Scott I know what I'm do—"

"I don't think you do. Lets not continue with this." He replied and then stood up. Now she was getting mad. She was far from a selfish brat, or an egotistical human being, she just didn't get turned down. Now here was a man that she desperately wanted and he wouldn't allow it to happen. That made her want him even more. He let go of her hand and stood up, he set his glass down on the coffee table and made a move to leave.

"Don't go I'm sorry. I guess I just need company. Please stay." She said and then patted the couch cushion next to her. He gave her a leery look but after another moment he came back and sat down next to her.

"I don't mean to seem rude but how do you afford all of this?" Scott asked slowly. Little did he know she got that question all the time. She didn't see it as an insult or being too prying, being who she was she would probably ask herself the same question given the chance.

"Well my parents were very wealthy, business and technology tycoons actually. They developed some sort of microchip that needs to be in every computer, cell phone, whatever, for it to work. I'm worth close to two billion dollars. I was their only child, when they died I got this place and all of their money." Amber explained and then let her robe fall open. Now the lace of the negligee was visible, so were the tops of her breasts. She was trying to entice him, he obviously noticed her because when he saw her chest he picked up his glass of scotch and took a long drink before setting it back down again.

"If you are so rich, why do you work?"

"Because I like to. I mean I didn't have to go to med school, I didn't have to even finish high school but look what that does to people…need I mention Paris Hilton?" Amber said and then laughed, causing her chest to bounce up and down. She looked at him and smiled slightly, she could see beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Wow two billion dollars, what do you even do with that kind of money?" Scott asked not even being able to comprehend the amount. She laughed again slightly. Two billion dollars was a lot of cash, and because of her parents it would keep coming in at a rate that she couldn't even spend it all if she lived three or four lifetimes.

"Buy everything I've ever wanted. Know that I never need to worry about where my next meal is coming from. Give a substantial amount to charities. That sort of thing." Amber replied truthfully. She basically had everything she could ever want, and if they invented something else she needed she could get that too. Scott looked amazed to hear how rich she was, he still seemed to be reeling from it. "I know it's a lot of money Scott, but it's only fun if you have someone to share it with." She leaned in closer to him and kissed him on the cheek softly. She saw a tremor run through his body, she could also feel it.

He looked at her for a moment before moving in to kiss her gently on the lips. She kissed back but more passionately. After a moment of tender kissing Amber began to pull off her robe, she wanted this to happen more then anything in the world. It was true, being rich was nothing if you didn't have friends to share the wealth with. All the times they had ever gone out she had paid for the drinks and the food. She always got them into the best places without a reservation, she only drove the finest car and only wore the finest clothes and jewelry. She was an heiress but more then that she was lonely out of her mind.

When they made love, they did it right there on the floor by the fireplace. The fire was roaring and Amber was crying out in unbelievable passion. There bodies became one, and it was the first time in a very long time that she actually felt like she was in love. She had only known Scott for two months but they had been the most glorious months of her entire life. When they were finished Amber pulled away from him and turned to reach her robe, which she had discarded on the floor near their feet. Her body really was perfect, except for the scars on her back, which Scott immediately seemed to notice. Before she could pull her robe on his hands went to her back, his fingers tracing over the raised skin.

"Do they hurt?" He asked her almost breathlessly. She smiled and pulled away from him gently before pulling her robe all the way on. She then knelt facing him, the robe half open, her breasts still mostly exposed. She moved her hand and placed it against his cheek gently, stroking it softly.

"Not any more, no. Sometimes I feel phantom pains though you know? Like I think the scars are what's hurting me but they really aren't." She replied and she watched him move to get dressed. Her wrist brace had stayed on the whole time they were having sex, Scott barely even seemed to notice it any more. She was glad neither of them wanted it off because in the heat of their passion she was sure that if he wanted it off it would have come off. She stood up and closed her robe all of the way and then tied it shut. "Excuse me for just a moment."

"Sure." He replied and then continued to get dressed. She sighed gently and headed towards the bathroom. In there she had quite the supply of demoral. She was feeling that it was time for another fix, just a little more to keep her going before she went to sleep. It was a Wednesday and she knew that if Scott wasn't going to spend the night with her, he would want to get going soon. She opened the door to the smaller downstairs bathroom and stepped inside. She shut it behind her, not really checking to see if the door was all the way closed or not. She opened the medicine cabinet and took down a vial of demoral before reaching into a drawer to get out a syringe. She drew the medicine into the needle and removed her wrist brace to find a good vein. Just as she was inserting the needle, the door opened all the way to reveal Scott. It hadn't been completely closed in the first place, she was in too much of a hurry to get to her demoral. At the instinct of turning to hear what a noise was, she did not pull the needle out of her skin right away, she just looked at him, completely stunned.

"Scott I—"

"What are you doing?" He asked in a very accusing tone of voice. She forgot all about her fix for the moment and pulled the needle out without injecting anything in. The lights were bright in there and it was all too obvious now what all the little marks on her wrist were, "What the hell is this?" He asked and then stepped forward and grabbed the wrist that normally had a brace covering it.

"Scott I can explain…"

"Explain what? That you're a junkie?" Scott nearly shouted at her, he was trying to stay calm for the both of them. Amber felt tears welling up in her eyes. Out of all the people she didn't want to ever disappoint, Scott was one of them.

"That's not quite how I would put it."

"How would you put it then?" He snapped back at her and then let go of her wrist like he was disgusted with her. She opened her mouth to speak and then shut it abruptly. She didn't know what other words to use to describe what he was seeing her do. "Do you do this at work?" She looked at him and then turned away, tears finally spilling out from her eyes. He stepped further into the bathroom and picked up the vial that was sitting on the counter and looked at the label.

"It's demoral, Scott." Amber said hoping that her honesty didn't come too late. He set the bottle down and then opened the medicine cabinet to see at least ten other unopened vials in there. "Scott you just don't understand, after the attacks I was bed ridden for a very long time and demoral was my only friend. After I was released I just couldn't stop and it was so easy to get I—"

"And that makes it all okay?"

"No it doesn't make it okay. Please don't tell anyone, I'll lose my job I promise right now that I'll stop, I swear to whatever god is listening, just don't tell anyone." Amber begged him, putting her hands on his shirt, grabbing the material lightly. He looked at her for a moment and then pulled away. Almost immediately he reached for the bottles in the medicine cabinet and threw them in the trash can next to the sink.

"Is that all you have?"

"Yes…that's all of it." She was lying through her teeth at that point but she wanted Scott to believe that she was going to give it up. At the moment, though, she was thinking that she would quit, but he didn't have to know about the rest of her stash it would probably break his heart.

"What about the needles?" He asked her. Now she really could answer truthfully because the only ones she had were in her bag and the downstairs bathroom. She opened the drawer to reveal five disposable syringes. He took them out and tossed those in the trash too.

"Those are all the needles I have, I swear." She said after watching him dispose of them. He looked at her as she was wiping her tears away. He took her hand and led her out of the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, and I'm going to stay with you all night if that's what it takes." Scott said to her, taking both hands into his. She knew that detoxing wouldn't be pretty but he seemed pretty committed in staying with her. She smiled at him and then pulled him into a hug, after which she kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're the best, but I can tell you there's going to be a lot of vomiting and crying." Amber said to him. He nodded slightly, it seemed to her that he understood what he was getting himself into and for that moment she was glad that she had a friend like him. All the demoral she had left in the house was only the kind that could be injected which meant that now that she had no syringes she couldn't get any if she tried, besides Scott was going to be with her the whole night, that would keep her honest.

"Lets get you to bed." He said and then started to lead her down the hallway to the front of the house where the stairs were. As he led her to the bedroom she realized how much of a godsend he was. She was going to need all the help in the world to kick this addiction and there he was trying to help her. They entered the bedroom, which was huge, way bigger then Scott had ever dreamed. There was a queen sized bed in there, with a big fluffy black comforter. At each corner of the bed there was a hand carved wooden post that connected with a canopy above. There was a mound of white pillows at the top of the bed that looked ever so inviting.

The carpet was red and very soft, it went with the black and white motif of the bed very well. Across from the bed, on the wall, there was a huge flat screen plasma TV. On a wall off to the right there was a huge fireplace with an expensive abstract painting hanging above it. He could tell it was a working fireplace because there were ashes and wood in it. A few feet from the other side of the bed there was a vanity with a mirror attached to it. A small stool was set down before it, and the top of the vanity held a large jewelry box and a few different bottles of designer perfume. There was a large rosewood dresser near it, and then two glass doors that led out onto a balcony. Amber walked over to the bed and laid down on it, gently resting her head on the mound of pillows.

"Wow." Was all Scott could say which caused Amber to snicker slightly.

"I know it's pretty kick ass isn't it?" Amber said and then moved towards the nightstand next to the bed and opened the drawer. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She had smoked regularly before her demoral addiction, once she was on demoral she didn't need cigarettes to relax any more but had one on occasion. Now she knew they were going to become her best friend. She took one of them out of the box and lit it. There was a crystal ashtray on the nightstand where she flicked her ashes. "If you want to see the master bath it's that door over there." She added and then pointed to a door a few feet away from the glass balcony doors.

Scott walked over to it and opened it up slowly. Even the bathroom was huge. There was a sunken area in the middle, surrounded by four marble pillars, where the bathtub was and it was almost the size of a Jacuzzi. The floor was white tile and the walls were a black and white checkered pattern. Behind the bathtub there were two sinks with oval mirrors and gold fixtures. A little bit away from that was a toilet and next to that a shower with a glass door that came complete with etched roses. Seeing all of this made Scott feel like he wanted to faint. It was so magnificent, something he had only seen in magazines and on TV, now he was standing in it. He turned and shut the door and looked back at Amber. She was now sitting up slightly with the TV remote in her hand.

"You'll probably want to get some sleep, do you mind if I have the TV on?" Amber asked him. He didn't mind that but he did mind the smoking. He sucked it up though, the woman was about to give up an addiction. Trading one for the other was not a good way to see things but he'd rather have her smoking then shooting up demoral. He came back over and sat on the bed and looked at the TV.

"I don't mind. Are you sure you want me to sleep in here with you?" He asked her.

"Well we already have sex and this is a huge bed, if you would feel more comfortable in one of the guest rooms then feel free to sleep in there." Amber replied as she started to flip through the channels to find something good to watch. She knew all the symptoms that came with demoral withdrawal and insomnia was near the top of the list. She wouldn't be getting much sleep that night, but that was nothing compared to what else she faced. Vomiting, cold flashes, dizziness, joint and muscle pain, the list went on and on and on. Scott shrugged and then got in the bed and under the covers, it had to be one of the most comfortable beds he'd ever been in. Amber snuffed out the end of her cigarette in the ashtray and flipped the channel again.

"Goodnight Amber, wake me if you need anything." Scott said.

"Thanks Scott." Amber replied and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes, slowly starting to drift off to sleep


	4. Trouble

It was about two hours later when the withdrawal symptoms started to kick in. The cold flashes were coming and going, one minute she was fine and the next she was shivering with cold. She got up from the bed as carefully as she could so she wouldn't wake Scott, and then headed out into the hallway to get an extra blanket. She felt bad about having Scott spend the night, but he seemed like he was sleeping just fine and she wanted to do everything she could to keep it that way. As she reached the linen closet in the hallway another cold flash hit her. She opened the door and pulled out a quilt that her mother had made for her when she was bedridden a few years ago. She pulled it around her shoulders and stumbled back into the bedroom, shaking so hard she was almost convulsing.

She sat back down on the bed, and flipped to the preview channel to see if anything good was on at midnight. She was looking for a comedy to watch, anything funny to take her mind off the detox process. She reached over to the nightstand with a shaky hand and pulled a cigarette from the pack. She lit it and then set the lighter back down. She looked over at Scott who had started to snore just slightly and she chuckled softly to herself. He really was adorable. She was starting to feel nauseous but she was the kind of person who would fight vomiting to the very last second. She hated to vomit more then anything and she guessed that if she really wanted to she could prevent it from happening all together, but on the other hand she knew it would make her feel better.

She took another drag from her cigarette and exhaled slowly. She picked up the remote and flipped the channel to watch South Park. She didn't really plan on watching it as much as she planned on completely zoning out and pretending that this wasn't happening. She supposed if she got really desperate she could go down to the bathroom on the first floor and get a needle out of the trash, but was she really that desperate? Besides she thought she was in love with Scott at that point and didn't want to betray him.

Another hour passed and the nausea was getting close to unbearable. She snuffed out her third cigarette of the night and got up and walked over to the vanity. She was shaking horribly, and she knew she was going to puke sometime soon. Since her hair was down she wanted to pull it back so it wouldn't get in the way when she did purge her system. She opened a drawer and pulled out a scrunchie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and sighed slightly, all of the color had drained from her face she looked positively snow white. A moment later she felt a gag rising in her throat and she raced to the toilet in the bathroom, nearly tripping as she did so. She landed on her knees in front of the toilet where she vomited twice.

"Dear god that's gross." She muttered to no one and leaned back slightly trying to get her breath back. She suppressed another gag and then got up and headed over to the sink. She picked up a bottle of mouthwash, opened it, and took in a mouthful. She swished it around in her mouth for a bit then spit it out and ran the water in the sink to clear everything.

"You okay?" Scott asked from the doorway. She turned to look at him.

"As good as I'm going to get." She replied and then laughed slightly. She untied her robe, tightened it, and then re-tied it. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it, do you need anything?" He asked her. He was so sweet, how could she resist him? She picked up a glass from the side of the sink and filled it with water then headed out of the bathroom towards the bed. Once she got there she scooched over to her side and set the glass of water down on the nightstand. He followed her and sat back down on his side of the bed. Her whole body ached, she could feel it in her bones. What she wanted to do was go get a demoral fix just a little one, it would take all the symptoms away.

"I'm fine. I forgot to tell you that my house keeper should be here in the morning. She'll make you breakfast if you want. I don't think that after tonight I'll be able to get out of bed, the pain is almost excruciating." Amber said as another cold flash hit her. She grabbed the quilt she had gotten from the closet and wrapped it around her shoulders, holding it closed tightly. "Her name is Emily."

"All I usually have in the morning is coffee anyway." Guber said to her and then got under the covers. Amber smiled at him and then shakily reached for the glass of water she had set down. She brought it to her lips and took a few sips before setting it back down. "Do you want me to call in sick for you too?"

"That would help, especially if I manage to fall asleep tonight. If I am asleep in the morning don't wake me, please for the love of god don't wake me." Amber said to him. He pulled the blanket up around him and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't." He said after yawning, "Goodnight Amber."

"Goodnight Scott." She said and then picked up the remote for the TV. It wasn't even close to the normal time that she would wake up. She sighed and laid back on her pillow and started to channel surf. There was nothing good on at that hour and that really pissed her off. She hardly ever watched TV, she only had one in her bedroom so if she was sick she wouldn't have to get up to see the news. She sighed again and reached for her glass of water, it was going to be a long night.

The next thing she knew she was waking up, in an empty bed. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was almost noon. Her whole body was aching and she found that she was freezing even now that she had two blankets over her. She knew Scott was long gone and wouldn't be back for a few hours. After a moment of debate she decided to get up and go take a nice hot bath, it would probably help with the pain she was having. She kept the quilt tight around her as she made her way into the bathroom, and started running the water in the tub. Once she had it hot enough she closed the drain and walked over to the sink to look in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes, it was almost as if she didn't get any sleep at all.

"Great, I look like shit." She said to herself and put a hand on her face. She rolled her eyes at her reflection and then dropped the blanket to the floor along with her robe, she was still completely nude under it. She walked over to the sunken bathtub and got in slowly, the hot water felt absolutely amazing on her body. She leaned up against the back of the tub and closed her eyes for a moment. She took in a deep breath and let it out before reaching up to her hair and resituating it in the scrunchie so it wouldn't get wet in the water. Then she leaned forward and turned the faucet off.

Somewhere in the house she thought she heard a phone ringing. She opened her eyes and sat up in the tub and looked around. If the phone was ringing then Emily would get it and bring it to her, that is if she knew that she was home. Amber assumed that Scott had told Emily that she was staying home because she was sick. She hoped that Emily wasn't told the real story. The ringing stopped and Amber tried to hear if the phone was answered or not. A moment later there were footsteps in the bedroom and the bathroom door opened.

"Call for you Dr. McKay, it's a Scott Guber, you want me to get rid of him?" Emily asked from the doorway, keeping her hand over the receiver so Scott couldn't hear the conversation. Amber turned and looked at Emily. She didn't really care that she was naked in front of the woman, it wasn't like she didn't know what an unclothed woman looked like anyway.

"No, I like him, give me the phone." Amber said with a smile and then held out a hand to take the phone. Emily walked over to her and handed her the phone. "Thanks Emily."

"No problem, I'll be downstairs cleaning if you need me." She replied and then walked over to the towel rack and pulled off two towels. She set them down by the tub so Amber could easily get to them when she needed to. Amber put the phone to her ear and smiled at Emily in thanks for the towels.

"Scott? Hi, how are you doing?" Amber said into the phone and then sank back into a more comfortable position in the tub.

"Fine, I wanted to see how you were doing." He replied.

"I'm okay, my whole body hurts though. Having cold flashes, no more vomiting though." Amber replied. She tried to sound upbeat but she really was feeling trashy. Another cold flash hit her, even though she was in almost boiling hot water, and she started shaking again. She leaned forward and turned the water back on to add more hot water to her bath. "You don't need to check on me."

"I know I don't need to, I want to." He said and that made her smile, "Emily made me a very nice breakfast this morning. I'm barely hungry for lunch." Amber snickered slightly.

"Yeah she'll do that to you. She knows I'm on a strict diet so she basically just makes me what's on my list but she can make anything and it's always good." Amber said. It was true, she stayed on a diet 99 of the time but every once in a while she wanted something unhealthy and Emily could make it. She didn't even think she could name something that Emily couldn't whip up on the spot. That's one of the reasons she kept her around, she knew she didn't need a housekeeper, she wasn't very messy, but the woman could cook and that was a bonus.

"Well I have to get back to work. You want me to come over tonight too?" He asked, she leaned forward and turned off the water.

"You don't have to but it would really help me out." Amber replied and then laid back.

"I'll see you later then, bye."

"Bye." Amber said then pulled the phone away from her ear and turned it off. She set it down next to the tub and closed her eyes. She didn't think she could ask for a more perfect man then Scott at that point.

About 15 minutes later she got out of the tub and walked slowly into her bedroom. She knew what she was going to do next and she didn't like it. She had the phone in one hand and was ready to dial the number to one of the five pharmacies that she frequented. What she would do was call in a prescription for herself under a fake name and use a fake ID to pick them up. When she told Scott that she could buy everything she ever wanted, that included a few fake ID's. She called in a prescription for Oxycontin under the name Leila Bell and then hung up the phone. She then went to her huge, walk in closet, and started to pick out what she was going to wear that day.

She decided to wear some jeans with a tight black t-shirt. It was spring and it looked nice out, besides if it wasn't she could always throw on a sweatshirt of a jacket. She finished getting dressed and then walked over to her vanity and sat down on the stool in front of it. She pulled her hair out of the scrunchie and picked up a brush and started to brush it. She then brought it up to the top of her head and clipped it up so it would be out of her face. Her whole body still ached and it was such a chore just do to her hair, but she knew once she got the Oxycontin she would start to feel better right away. It wasn't demoral but it was close and besides it would be in pill form and easier to hide from Scott.

She got up from the vanity and went to the closet and pulled out a sweatshirt and tied it around her waist. She then went to her dresser and opened the top left drawer where she kept her fake ID's. She found the one that said "Leila Bell" and tucked it into her back pocket. Normally she would have put on some makeup but she wanted to get out of the house and to the pharmacy fast, putting on makeup would take way too much time. She shut the drawer, walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Things were starting to look up.

The next day Amber was back at the school, seeing the students again. She knew that she shouldn't choose favorites but out of all the students, Monica Edwards seemed to be the most interesting to talk to. She hadn't cut herself since the first time they had met, and Amber really thought she was making progress with her. Her Oxycontin was safely tucked away in a small box in her bag, she wasn't taking them all the time, just when her withdrawal symptoms would pick up. She figured she could slowly stop using them in a few weeks. She had picked up smoking again and was searching through all of her things for a cigarette so she could go outside and smoke since she had a small break. Monica had also given her a mix CD and she wanted to listen to it. As she was looking for her lighter there was a knock on at her door and it opened slowly. Scott was standing there, he looked a little worn down.

"Hey Scott, what's up?" Amber said and then found her lighter and pulled it from her bag and stood up. She didn't think it would be so great for the students to see her smoking outside so she planned to go sit in her car and smoke. "I was just heading out to have a cigarette."

"Do you have any aspirin? I'm out and I have a headache." He said to her.

"Yeah there should be some in my bag, feel free to search around." Amber said and then headed out of the door. "Feel better." She called behind her and then headed out into the hallway. The cigarette was tucked into a closed fist along with the lighter so no one could see what she was about to do. In her other hand was the mix CD that Monica had given to her. She doubted it would be the kind of music she liked but she promised she would listen to it and get back to Monica with her thoughts on the music.

About ten minutes later she headed back inside. It was quite chilly outside, even for spring, and she was glad to be back in the heated building. The bell rang and students started filing out of their classrooms into the hallway. Amber had listen to a few songs on the CD, the music wasn't bad at all, in fact she thought she might just have to buy an Evanescence CD for herself. That's what the music was, Monica had told her. She was humming the first song as she made her way back into her office. Once she was there she sat down behind the desk and opened her laptop. Just as she was doing that her door flew open and Monica burst in there looking panicked.

"Monica? Is everything okay?" Amber asked, a bit surprised at the suddenness of her entry.

"No, something….something's wrong with Mr. Guber." She breathed, it sounded like she had run all the way to Amber's office to tell her this. Amber looked at her and stood up immediately, "He was talking to me…and…and…his speech was slurring, and then…he just collapsed. You're a doctor…you can help him." Amber felt her heart drop into her stomach. She quickly went into her bag and pulled out the box that held the Oxycontin. Instead of finding six pills in there she only found four, Scott had accidentally taken two.

"Oh shit." Amber said and then ran out of her office, heading for the main one. Once she got in there she grabbed the nearest person, "Call 911 tell them we have an overdose!" she shouted at the startled office assistant.

"An overdose of what? Who overdosed?" She said as she headed for the phone. Amber ignored her and went right to Guber's office.

"Mr. Guber did and I don't know what." She heard Monica call behind her before also following her into the office. Scott was on the floor and he wasn't conscious. Amber got down on the floor next to him and took his wrist in her hand. At first she was panicking that she couldn't find a pulse, but she checked again and it was there.

"Oh God Scott I'm so sorry." Amber breathed through eyes full of tears. He was breathing but it was very shallow.

"Dr. McKay what's going on here?" Monica said with a shaky voice. Amber took Scott's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"I—I had some Oxycontin in my purse, he took it thinking it was aspirin. He took two, which means he got 360 milligrams of it." Amber explained, "This is my fault all my fault….where is that fucking ambulance!" She screamed. She brought Scott's hand to her face and started to kiss it gently. At that point she didn't really care who knew about their relationship. They were both adults, and even though she was his subordinate she didn't think anyone would make a big deal out of it. She wiped the tears away from her face with the back of her hand and then started to pray.


End file.
